


Footrace

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Gen, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Storms, Violence, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: Noctis is injured and if he has any hope of making it through the night Prompto needs to make a run for elixirsright now, and maybe with the help of a long-ago friend he'll manage to make it back in time.





	Footrace

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of given up on this fic, but I really liked what I'd originally done for the beginning and the ending. I also kind of feel like I owed it to the character because even clownish Prompto should get to be a badass sometimes. So I made quick work of the rest and decided to post where the story stands. 
> 
> And a super huge shout-out and thank you to Keppiehed for editing. They had so much garbage to wade through and I can't believe how much better this story reads because of their dedicated service!

Gladiolus burst through the door. One hand braced on the wood edge and the other arm posed in front of him holding his shield. He gave a cursory scan of the room before he shoved the door the rest of the way inward. He shouted over his shoulder, "Come on, come on! Coast is clear. Get Noct on the bed."

Ignis was hot on his trail. Noctis was wrapped inside a cloth tarp and cradled in his arms. When their group fled the Niflheim fortress they'd nabbed the material, and now it served as a makeshift blanket. Ignis went to the single twin mattress in the corner, and water sloughed off both of them, leaving puddles on the floor.

Prompto scurried in after them. To ensure they weren't followed, he surveyed outside their newfound shelter. They were too far from civilization to access the power grid, and the stormy sky blocked out the moon and stars. It was dark past the ring of his lapel flashlight. He shuddered at the total blackness and slammed the door.

A groan attracted Prompto's and Gladiolus' attention to the curled form of their friend. Ignis tugged the barrier away to reveal blood underneath. It coated Noctis' entire front, causing scraps of t-shirt and jacket to stick to the prince's stomach as Ignis peeled the clothes off him. Somehow, Ignis' hands managed not to freeze at the sight of so many bullet holes.

Gladiolus was more vocal about the display. "Those _bastards._ Can you heal him?"

Already Ignis attempted to repair the damage. Sweat and excess rainwater slid down his temples and neck. "The ballistic damage is…extensive."

"But it's curable?"

"He's in danger of losing too much blood," Ignis said, and he continued to list facts. The green mist of his recovery magic as it poured over Noctis didn't appear to do much, Prompto noticed with concern.

"We need elixirs," Gladiolus confirmed. He looked around the room at large when no one said anything. "Iggy, you're carrying, right?"

The advisor's jaw set, not stopping in his ministrations. "I did, once, but my personal stores are depleted."

Gladiolus settled on glaring at Prompto. Floundering at the attention, Prompto's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. With renewed irritation Gladiolus said, "You've got to be shitting me. There's three of us and nobody has a single container of the stuff?"

"If we posses any elixirs, the items will be with the car," Ignis reasoned.

"Oh, great. In the Regalia. Between us and an entire garrison of Empire troops!"

While Gladiolus' temper escalated, Prompto turned his head and focused on Noctis. Their friend was paler than normal. His lips were turning white. The longer Ignis worked the quieter Noctis became; it didn't sound like the prince was even breathing.

"I'll go." Prompto didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until both men silently regarded him. He said, louder, "I can reach the car in time. I'll go."

"Alone? Are you out of your mind? There's an army out there somewhere searching for us, nevermind the daemons and feral wildlife that could be lurking," Gladiolus argued.

"I'll be faster on my own," he said. "I mean, what if the enemy finds us? You're Noct's shield. He needs you here."

"Don't talk to me as if I've forgotten my sworn duty!"

"Enough." Ignis' voice never rose, and he stayed focused on the task of mending their charge, but he was resolute as he said, "We are out of alternatives. Prompto, I will continue working on Noct until your return. Gladio will defend the premises in your absence. When you reach the Regalia, search the glove compartment. I relocated our remaining batch of elixirs there, for emergency access during transit."

After the explanation, he removed his gloves and then his jacket. Ignis held the article of clothing towards him. "Take it. The material is coated in a water-resistant polymer and insulated against the cold. It will protect you in this weather. The keys to the car are located in the breast pocket."

Tentatively, Prompto accepted the coat. He buttoned it over his shirts and vest, rolling up the sleeves when they got in the way of his hands. The inside still felt warm from Ignis' body heat.

For a moment Gladiolus seemed geared to keep fighting the point, but he exhaled through his nose and tore off his thigh holster. Tossing it to Prompto, he said, "If you run into trouble, use the reflex enhancers to give yourself a boost."

He wrapped the belt straps twice around his leg to keep the pouch from slipping. Checking inside, Prompto saw two vials. He made a mental note and secured the flap. Gladiolus halted him by the arm when Prompto started toward the exit.

"Man, what _is it?_ " he asked. Around Gladiolus' bulk he spotted Ignis furiously treating Noctis. Maybe he was removing bullets. Prompto couldn't watch for long; instead, he met the other man's hardened stare.

"Got your phone on you? Is it charged?"

Lips pursing, Prompto pulled the device out to check. If he didn't humor the other man then he would be stuck here for a moment longer, wasting Noctis' dwindling time. There was still a chance to outrun the Niflheim troops. He confirmed, "Yeah, it's good."

"Then keep us posted," he ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that—"

"I mean it. Let us know as soon as you secure the package, if you run into trouble. Leave _nothing_ to chance. Got it?" Gladiolus said, sounding every but the elite Crownsguard he was.

Prompto straightened his posture and nodded at being addressed so directly. "Yes, sir. Updates the whole way, I promise."

Gladiolus gauged his words, at last nodding his head and escorting Prompto to the door. He scrutinized the outside one last time while Prompto pulled up the GPS tracker on his cell phone. The last thing Gladiolus said was, "Hurry, and be careful," and closed him out. The blinds by the windows shut next, and then it was just Prompto and the rain.

He covered his phone with a hand and peered closer at the screen as Prompto's nose threatened to touch the display. Their group had abandoned the Regalia in an unused parking lot near the outskirts of the Duscea region when enemy troops ambushed them from the newest Imperial fortress.

Once he got a bead on where to go, Prompto started at a light jog. It would've been faster to double back, but he intended to avoid the soldiers that gave chase earlier. If the Niflheim forces caught him there was no way he'd escape again.

The terrain was quiet aside from the splattering of water on rocks. Prompto still worried that a glowing pair of eyes would peer at him from the dark at any moment and he kept his head on a swivel. Eventually, however, his pace slowed as the ground became too slippery for his unsure footing.

Prompto checked the digital map on his phone. He paused halfway in stepping over a boulder, resting his boot on the stone. Squinting through the raindrops, he saw the start of rocky outcroppings in relation to the blinking dot that signified his current position. His shoulders slumped in relief. The markers meant he was on the right track, at least. It was too easy to lose his bearings, but he recognized the pattern of rocks from their initial getaway.

He opened the messaging application with the intent of relaying his progress to Gladiolus, but on his next step something gave. Prompto tried to scramble back; the very ground he stood on fell away. His arms pinwheeled, but he slid over the edge of the ravine he didn't realize was so close. He'd been so concerned with where the Regalia was that he'd wandered by the edge, and the mudslide carried him to the bottom. Every other word out of his mouth was a curse as Prompto bumped into stone after stone along the trip. He tumbled face first into the mud, smacking his head on a sharp piece of debris.

The resulting fall and the harsh landing left him disorientated. Prompto didn't regain his bearings until much later, when a warm puff of air brushed the sorest part of his forehead. He protested deep in his throat at the unexpected contact, warily looking up to meet a pale snout and blue eyes.

"Ti…ny? What?" Prompto asked in disbelief, but no, Lunafreya's messenger dog was licking at his bleeding head wound. Pryna wasn't so small anymore, but he couldn't break from the affectionate nickname. She leaned in closer, refusing to let up until Prompto hoisted a shaky arm over her back and lifted himself into a kneeling position.

"Were you sent to find us?" Pryna barked, and he figured that was an affirmative. "Oh, that's cool. Cool, cool, cool…wait. Noct's in trouble! _Not_ cool."

Prompto rose on wobbly legs. His hand holding the cell phone secure was empty, and with some alarm he searched around his feet. If the device were there it was unsalvageable; probably busted or slathered in mud because he couldn't see the telltale glow of its screen.

"Tiny! We need to reach the Regalia," he said, refocusing on Pryna. He cupped her furry face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. She gave a whine that sounded two parts confusion and one part discomfort. "Can you get me to the car? The C-A-R. It's a matter of life or death! Do you understand, girl?"

Pryna snorted in his face; he gagged and released her. She wandered off at a sure clip, halting at the edge of the pit at which Prompto found himself. He had a little more trouble following since he needed to tug on one leg and then the other to dislodge them from the mud. Once he was on stony land it was much easier to trail after her.

The rocks carried on for what felt like several miles then turned into a smattering of grassy fields before running into a forest of trees. Prompto was grateful for Ignis' jacket once Pryna led him to a road, although the rest of him was frozen from the wind. He couldn't feel his ears, or his nose, or his junk…

But there it was.

The Regalia, in all its Lucian glory, sat under the lamplight where they'd left it. There wasn't a scratch on the vehicle. Prompto uttered a sob at the sight of it sparkling in place and nearly tripped over himself as he scrambled the last couple of feet to the car. His hands shook from the cold and nerves. He had to grasp the keychain in both hands to operate the pog without dropping it.

He dove into the vehicle. Pryna sniffed at Prompto's heels as he wriggled in search of the glove compartment. His fingers, slick from water, took a bit of fumbling before he managed to pop it open. Nestled inside were three elixirs. Prompto closed the compartment for safekeeping and re-situated in the driver's seat.

"Come on, Tiny, hop in," he ushered. Pryna woofed and leapt onto his lap, but ignored his invitation and sat in Prompto's usual spot on the passenger side.

"Fair 'nough. The view is pretty sweet from over there," Prompto said and started up the Regalia. The first thing he did was turn the heater up to full blast. He wouldn't be able to make the entire journey by car, but if he cut his travel time it would help Noctis' chances of survival.

Pulling a u-turn, Prompto sped down the road as fast as the vehicle allowed, which was faster than he'd ever dared. In the past, he'd enjoyed the freedom of the open road, but Ignis was strict about what was permitted with the prince in the backseat. Now, even if the advisor were here, Prompto was certain he wouldn't be opposed to the triple digits he pushed.

Pryna let out a shrill bark. She stood on her hind legs, her front paws on the door rest. Prompto reached over to give her some reassuring pets, but she growled at the gesture and then the road, her hackles raised. He asked, "Huh? Why the high alert, Tiny?"

Prompto resumed watching the road, but he didn't see the Arachne early enough to brake. The front of the Regalia slammed into the daemon, the collision jolting the car but not stopping it. The Arachne was pushed back; in retaliation it hissed and clawed at the hood, lightning springing from the monster's many appendages.

The controls on the car went haywire. Windshield wipers activated, infuriating the Arachne when the wipers smacked it in the face. Unable to see and now without a responding Regalia, Prompto ran the vehicle off the road.

Pryna barked at the spindly leg that pounded on the roof of the car once, and then puncturing through on the second attempt. Prompto squeezed to the left to avoid getting stabbed in the neck, spreading his legs apart as another one of the daemon's limbs tried to castrate him. He yelped, "Geez, lady!"

It was no longer safe in the car. The quarters were too tight and confined. At the next opening he ducked under the Arachne's legs, shoving open the door on Pryna's side. He waited until the dog bailed to snatch the elixirs from the compartment and shoved them in Gladiolus' thigh satchel. Prompto flopped out of the car, one of the elixirs rolling out when he hadn't closed the holster well enough.

The ground was slick here, too, making it difficult for Prompto to nab the curative. This event was fortuitous in that the Arachne's attack missed hitting him during his mad dash to recover. Pryna jumped toward the daemon's arm and latched on with her teeth. The monster snarled and thrashed in rage at the slight.

"Tiny!" Finally picking up the elixir, he shoved it in the bag in exchange for both reflex enhancers. Bravery, or perhaps foolishness, had him activate both containers in the same instance. With replenished vigor Prompto sprung to his feet.

Instead of summoning one of his pistols, Prompto brought out the auto crossbow. It was a bulky hodge-podge of a weapon and terrifying to wield on his good days, so in the dark and compromised was dicier. But _nothing_ would hurt Lunafreya's companion on his watch.

Prompto sagged under the weight of the crossbow, but he braced himself to let on the trigger by bending at the knees. Bolts struck the daemon in the back and marked a nasty trail up its spine. One projectile struck the monster in the face, which only seemed to make the Arachne angrier rather than falter at the onslaught.

The daemon's thrashing knocked Pryna loose. Without thinking, Prompto dropped his weapon. It dematerialized before it collapsed on the ground. He backpedaled and held out his arms. "I got you! Don't wor— oof!"

Prompto got a chest full of soggy fur as the dog landed high on his torso. He wound his arms around Pryna's body, digging his fingers in to keep her from slipping. The momentum kept him moving, and coupled with the drugs in his system, Prompto rushed into the woods. The amount of trees and rocks might lose the much larger daemon. He rushed in random directions, cutting through bushes and under branches, leaping over fallen logs and boulders.

The longer he ran the more unruly the dog became. Pryna squirmed in his arms. He begged, "Calm down, okay? I think we've almost lost that spider queen."

Bursting past the line of trees and into a field, Prompto ran smack dab into a mob of Magitek Troopers. He skidded to a stop, leaving trail marks in the mud, and stared down the barrel of a gun seconds before it discharged. The bullet skimmed his cheek and nicked a few strands of hair. Prompto landed on his back and shoulder to protect Pryna from the fall's impact, clutching her closer, but the protection wasn't necessary.

The Arachne rushed through, barreling into the MTs like a bowling ball and knocking into the machines like pins. They all toppled into the ravine, perhaps the same one he'd fallen into earlier, as luck would have it. That would indicate he was getting close to the abandoned cabin, and in turn Noctis.

Prompto laid there in the freezing rain, staring incomprehensibly. Pryna wasn't for gaping openmouthed, though, and wriggled out of his arms to give a massive shake. More water splattered all over him.

"H-hey! What's the deal?" he grouched, coming back to himself. If Pryna was so relaxed then everything must be safe, or as safe as he could be in a rainstorm in the middle of nowhere. The dog tugged on the plaid piece of fabric peeking out from under Ignis' jacket, urging Prompto to go. "Ready for round two? Fine by me."

He was _especially_ ready when the effects of the enhancers wore off. With every step his stamina lowered. He stumbled into Pryna, who didn't avoid the contact as she was normally apt to doing. Furthermore, she let Prompto lay a steadying hand on the scruff of her neck when it became impossible for him to walk straight.

"Think we're almost there?" he asked in a daze. Prompto knew not to expect an answer, but the act of talking kept him aware and mobile. "I sure hope so. By now Specs must be having conniption fits, since he's been cooped up with Gladio. Heh, I bet he's pacing like a caged animal. Know what I mean? The big guy…he does that… _thing_ , where he's all…pent up and… What was I saying?"

After a moment Prompto realized Pryna wasn't beside him. He'd actually released her awhile ago. He shook his head, wanting to regain his wits, and in the process noticed a structure flicker in and out of the line his flashlight made. It was the emergency hunter's cabin he'd left the guys waiting at. Sniffling, he wiped his nose along the back of his arm and put one foot in front of the other.

"Noct! Noct, I'm—"

He collapsed a finger's width away from the doorknob.  
  
  
  
  


Prompto snorted in his sleep. Something tickled his nose, so he tried brushing the offending distraction aside. Pouting when his arm refused to cooperate, Prompto opened his eyes to slits. The only light source was from somewhere behind Prompto, but his visibility was hindered by the back of Noctis' head. A couple of wayward strands of black hair brushed Prompto's nose every time he breathed. Opting to turn over, he intended to return to sleep.

Then it hit him: fleeing the Imperial compound, Noctis' injuries, his trip to and from the Regalia with elixirs… This certainly wasn't the inside of their Coleman tent, like Prompto assumed when he'd woken. Sucking in a dry breath, he croaked, "—'Oct?" but he started coughing when his voice failed him.

The material covering him constricted his body as he sat up. He found that it was so abrasive because he was _naked_ , so instead of fighting to free himself Prompto clenched his fists to keep the tarp close to his bare chest. Underneath the covers he patted his upper arm and then his wrist. Prompto practically wept with relief when he found his bandanna and gloves still in place. He'd been stripped to his boxers, but only his soaking clothes and none of his accessories had been removed.

In fact, he found one or two additions. Someone had divvied up the tarp. The majority of it still served as a blanket, but some strips now wrapped Prompto's head like bandaging. He idly rubbed at the handiwork until the entry door creaked open. At the commotion Prompto brought the tarp up to his chin.

The light of Gladiolus' flashlight blinded Prompto as the other man tromped his way inside. He turned, shining the light away, and shut the door. Clearing his throat, Gladiolus said, "It's just me. How're you feeling?"

"Better than your face," Prompto blurted. Three, parallel lines cut across Gladiolus' cheekbone, overlapping his already existing scar. "What happened?"

"Heh. _You_ happened," he said, running a knuckle back and forth along one of the scratches under his eye. "You were delirious on arrival. Iggy figured it was hypothermia. When we tried to get you out of your sopping clothes you nearly clawed my face off."

Prompto's lip trembled as he gripped his wrist in hand. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, I barely registered it at the time. Kind of forgot all about it until you just mentioned it." Gladiolus shrugged and rested his broadsword by the door rather than dismiss it. Rubbing a crick in his neck, he approached the bed.

"Good. I mean, that's great," Prompto said. He found it difficult to speak too much and had to pause often. He needed to know, though, "What about everyone else?"

Now that he was conscious and there was light to see by, Prompto spotted Ignis sitting in a rickety three-legged chair. He was slumped in the seat, his hands dangling on the armrests, and both legs stretched out in front of him. Ignis looked as if he'd collapsed rather than dozed off. He hadn't stirred at their conversation, so Prompto didn't notice him there despite the close proximity.

Gladiolus slid off his own leather jacket and draped it across Ignis' front. The other man was stationary at the motion. The strategist's breathing remained shallow but steady. He confirmed, "Iggy will be out of it for awhile. Took'em both all they had to last the night, but thanks to him and your elixirs His Highness will sleep it off, as usual."

Their friend must have worked on Noctis for _hours_ ; Prompto couldn't imagine the strain that put on Ignis or the prince.

"That's a relief. How about Ti— Pryna?" Prompto asked. He inclined his head over the side of the bed, wondering if Lunafreya's canine companion was resting on the floor where he couldn't see her. The dog was nowhere to be seen below, however, and checking the corners of the room didn't reveal her, either.

Gladiolus stared. "Pryna? The Oracle's sacred white dog?"

"Mmhm. I ran into her along the way. Isn't she here?"

"We never saw her," Gladiolus eventually said.

"Huh, maybe she went back to her master? I guess I can ask Noct to write her about it, make sure Pryna made it back all right." He eased himself into the mattress, keeping the blanket overtop, and closed his eyes until something else occurred to him. "Oh! Sorry I didn't text you. I lost my phone."

"We can talk about how clumsy you are later, Prompto."

"And can you call Cindy? We're gonna need her help with the car," he added.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Do you need a break? I can pinch-hit in if you need to rest."

"Go back to sleep," Gladiolus instructed. He'd taken a spot at one of the windows. The sill groaned at his added weight, but the perch held. With a finger, he nudged the blinds a crack to peek outside and let in a stream of lavender shades of morning sunlight. The storm must have abated during his unconsciousness.

Prompto gave a soft, "'Kay" before snuggling deeper under the tarp. Noctis was toasty – not-fighting-off-a-deadly-fever hot, but definitely more comfortable than the cabin or Prompto himself. He scooted closer to his friend, falling asleep to the feel of Noctis' warmth, the sound of Ignis' rhythmic breathing, and the sensation of Gladiolus watching over all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
